


Love After Death 1

by xcharlieslove



Series: Love After Death [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlieslove/pseuds/xcharlieslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colors of the world are blue and green and there is love after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Death 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Tim Burton's Corpse Bride and started thinking about love after death.

Life was blinding colors. Swirling together beautifully in intense collections of reds, yellows, and greens; encompassing everything in between. They were blinding in their severity, muddling his mind and clearing it at the same time.

Makoto loved the colors of life more than anything else. That’s partially what drew him to the ocean when he was just a child. The millions of shocking, vibrant colors of the sea stunned him, kept him focused on what mattered. Swimming in the ocean gave him the illusion of freedom, deceived him into believing that there was a purpose to life, that he would be happy. It made Makoto believe that he could go anywhere, be anyone he wanted. The water seemed endless, and so were his possibilities.

Then he met Haru. Suddenly, life was about the color blue. The blue of Haru’s eyes, the clear blue of the pool, the sky. Everything revolved around Haru, and Makoto couldn’t seem to force himself to care. They were happy together, blue and green.

The world had never been so astounding in its brilliance, so pure in the innocence of it all. The blue hues forcing themselves into Makoto’s every waking moment. They swam together, ate together, and talked about their possibilities after school. They were going to go away together, somewhere far where it would just be them and the colors of life.

While their colors blended and shone brightly while they were together, everything seemed dulled and muted when they parted. It felt as if Makoto’s head was dunked under water and he was struggling to breathe as the rest of the world was stealing the air from his lungs. But when they met again, the hues returned to an excruciating intensity. The world was once again beautiful.

Then there was the storm. Rei attempting to better himself as a swimmer, to make his friends proud. Makoto went after him, even as the world turned grey. Everything swirled and coalesced, the colors draining away as he swam further from his light source.

By the time Haru noticed Makoto was gone, the colors were too. The world was grey and sad. He dragged Makoto onto the sand, gasping as his throat closed and his frozen body vibrated in panic. He trembled, tears leaking from his eyes as he tilted Makoto’s head back, trying to breathe the life back into him. When nothing more could be done, he rested his forehead against Makoto’s, chest heaving as he sobbed and screamed. He looked up, seeing the colors melt away before his eyes. They never returned.

A year later, Haru has forgotten what colors look like, how they feel. He longs for the warmth that green used to bring him, the comfort it provided. Instead, he only sees more grey and white, embraces the feeling of detachment they bring as he drowns.

He’s back in the same water he was in when he saw color for the last time, when Makoto was still with him. Now, he’s hoping it will bring the color back. He’s sinking, falling deeper without resistance. The last of his air bubbles in his throat, escaping as his hair sways by his face, tickling his ears. He’s numb and his senses feels dead. He looks up, through the waves, his vision fading to black around the edges, blurring. He drifted deeper.

Suddenly, Haru could again feel the coldness of his skin. He could feel the emptiness of his lungs and the water in his throat. But more importantly, he could see again. He could see the colors and the hues of life. He looked around, his senses still drowned by the pressure of the sea. The first color he recognized was green. The green of Makoto’s eyes, of silky plants, the mossy color of the pool after a winter without a cleaning. Then, there was Makoto. Right in front of him, reaching out his arms to wrap them around Haru. Haru gently placed his hands on the sides of Makoto’s face. Everything around them was vibrant, colors twirling and fusing around them endlessly.

For the first time in a long time, the world was nothing but colors, and there was love after death.


End file.
